Electronic vapour provision devices are typically cigarette-sized and typically function by allowing a user to inhale a nicotine vapour from a liquid store by applying a suction force to a mouthpiece. Some electronic vapour provision devices have an airflow sensor that activates when a user applies the suction force and causes a heater coil to heat up and vaporise the liquid. Electronic vapour provision devices include electronic cigarettes.